1. Background to the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and method for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia, in which the active agent is an insulin-resistance improving substance, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cinsulin sensitivity enhancersxe2x80x9d.
2. Background Information
Hyperuricemia is a disease characterized by an abnormally high level of uric acid in the plasma: Plasma is saturated with uric acid at 7.0 mg/dl, and, if the level of uric acid in the blood reaches or exceeds this level because of a metabolic disorder involving uric acid, the resulting condition is called xe2x80x9chyperuricemiaxe2x80x9d. When the concentration of uric acid in the blood exceeds a certain level, uric acid precipitates as monosodium urate and may deposit in various tissues, such as the cavitas articulare or kidney. This deposition may cause gout, renal disorders or angiopathy. Hyperuricemia may be caused by reduced excretion of uric acid, by its excessive production or by a combination of both. It may also result from other diseases, such as an enzymatic abnormality in the purine metabolism. These are all so-called xe2x80x9cprimary causesxe2x80x9d. Other diseases, such as disorders of the hemocytopoietic organs and renal disorders, and administration of a medicament, such as pyrazinamide or thiazide, may also result in hyperuricemia, and are xe2x80x9cso-called secondary causesxe2x80x9d.
Examples of diseases caused by hyperuricemia include gout (including acute gouty arthritis and chronic tophaceous arthritis), urinary calculus, hyperuricemic nephropathy (chronic gouty nephropathy, acute hyperuricemic nephropathy) and Lesch-Nyhan syndrome.
Initial treatment of the symptoms of hyperuricemia, particularly gout, may be by the administration of an analgesic agent, such as colchicine, and/or an analgesic anti-inflammatory, such as indomethacin. It is common practice to treat the longer term problem of hyperuricemia by control of the diet, for example by limiting the intake of alcohol or by controlling intake of calories. However, if this dietetic treatment does not work sufficiently well, the disease may be treated by the administration of drugs, for example by the prophylactic administration of an analgesic agent, such as colchicine, or by means of a uric acid excretion stimulator, such as probenecid, sulfinpyrazone, ketophenylbutazone, bucolome or benzbromarone, or a uric acid synthesis inhibitor, such as allopurinol.
In recent years, insulin sensitivity enhancers have been developed for the prevention or treatment of diabetes. The term xe2x80x9cinsulin sensitivity enhancerxe2x80x9d as used herein means a compound which can bring about an improvement in the impaired action of insulin in spite of the existence of endogenous insulin. A wide range of compounds is embraced by the term xe2x80x9cinsulin sensitivity enhancerxe2x80x9d. Typical examples include various thiazolidinedione compounds, oxazolidinedione compounds, isoxazolidinedione compounds and oxadiazolidinedione compounds. They are described, for example, in: WO 94/01433 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-80667), Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 4-69383, WO 92/02520 (=Japanese Language Kokai Publication (PCT) No. Hei 6-500538), WO 91/07107 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 3-170478=Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-8862), U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,317 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 3-90071), U.S. Pat, No. 4,897,405 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 2-292272), WO 89/08651 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-272574), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,717, 5,120,754, 5,223,522 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-272573), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,953, 5,194,443, 5,232,925, 5,260,445 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-131169), U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,091 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 64-13076), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,393, 4,948,900 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 64-56675 =Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-5832), U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,255 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 64-38090), U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,052 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-271287=Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-86953), U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,777(=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-267580 =Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-31079), U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,610 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-85372=Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-66956), U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,912 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 60-51189=Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 2-31079), U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,902 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 58-118577=Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 2-57546), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,200, 4,340,605, 4,438,141, 4,444,779 (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 55-22636=Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 62-42903), EP 0 708 098A (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 9-48779), EP 0 676 398A (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 7-330728), WO 95/18125, EP 0 745 600A, EP 0 332 332A (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-272574) and EP 0 604 983A (=Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-247945).
For example, 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]-thiazolidine-2,4-dione (which will hereinafter be called xe2x80x9ctroglitazonexe2x80x9d) is a thiazolidine derivative having the ability to enhance the action of insulin and is known for the treatment and/or prevention of diabetes [Fujiwara et al., xe2x80x9cDiabetesxe2x80x9d, 37, 1459 (1988); Hofmann C. A. et al., xe2x80x9cDiabetes Carexe2x80x9d, 15, 1075 (1992)]. It has also been reported that the compound has an antioxidant action and is therefore useful as a treatment for insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (Type I diabetes: IDDM) [xe2x80x9cTonyobyo (Diabetes)xe2x80x9d, 37(2), 127-129 (1994)].
It has not, however, previously been reported that any of the above compounds are useful for the treatment or prevention of hypenrnicemia.
There is, for example, a report based on clinical examination values concerning the relationship between the administration of CS-045 (=troglitazone) and uric acid. According to this report, before the administration of troglitazone, the uric acid level is 4.7xc2x11.7, which decreases slightly to 4.4xc2x11.4 after administration. This decrease is within the normal changes to be expected, and there is no suggestion that the administration of troglitazone is effective for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia [xe2x80x9cRinsho Iyaku (Clinical Medicine)xe2x80x9d, 9, Suppl.3 (July issue), 14 (1993)].
There have also been reports on the relationship between hyperuricemia and insulin resistance. They only suggest the relationship and do not make any suggestion that an insulin sensitivity enhancer is effective for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia [xe2x80x9cTonyobyo (Diabetes)xe2x80x9d, 40, an extra number, 239, 2P041 (1997), xe2x80x9cSougo Rinsho (Clinic All-round)xe2x80x9d, 46(8), 2128-2130 (1997) and xe2x80x9cMebioxe2x80x9d, 14(9), 90-96 (1997)].
It has been reported, for example, that 1-(3-bromobenzo[b]furan-2-ylsulfonyl)hydantoin (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-211657) or benzopyran derivatives (Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 63-107971), such as ethyl {[5-chloro-3-(2-methylphenyl)-4-oxo-4H-1-benzopyran-7-yl]oxy}acetate, are effective for the prevention and treatment of hyperuricemia, but they are utterly different in structure from the compounds of the present invention.
We have now, most surprisingly, discovered that certain classes of compound which are insulin sensitivity enhancers also have the ability to treat and/or prevent hyperuricemia.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The present invention thus provides a method for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia in a mammal suffering from hyperuricemia, which comprises administering to said mammal an amount of an insulin sensitivity enhancer effective to reduce or prevent hyperuricemia.
The invention also provides a composition for the treatment or prevention of hyperuricemia in a mammal suffering from hyperuricemia, which comprises an effective amount of an insulin sensitivity enhancer.
In particular, the insulin sensitivity enhancers employed in the present invention are preferably selected from the group consisting of thiazolidinedione compounds, iminothiazolidinone compounds, diiminothiazolidine compounds, thioxothiazolidinone compounds, iminotriazole compounds, oxazolidinedione compounds, isoxazolidinedione compounds and oxadiazolidinedione compounds, preferably the thiazolidinedione compounds. Also included are pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds.
Examples of the insulin sensitivity enhancers which may be used in the present invention are as follows:
(I) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 60-51189 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 2-31079), U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,912 and European Patent Publication No. 139421A describe:
(1) thiazolidine derivatives represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein:
R1a and R2a are the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms;
R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkylcarbonyl group having from 6 to 8 carbon atoms, a benzoyl or naphthoyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents "khgr", defined below, a heterocyclic acyl group in which the heterocyclic part has from 4 to 7 ring atoms of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms, a phenylacetyl group, a phenylpropionyl group, a phenylacetyl or phenylpropionyl group substituted with at least one halogen atom, a cinnamoyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 7 carbon atoms or a benzyloxycarbonyl group;
said substituent "khgr" is an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a dialkylamino group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group or a nitro group;
R4a and R5a are the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or R4a and R5a together represent an alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
Ya and Za are the same or different and each represents an oxygen atom or an imino group; and
na represents an integer of from 1 to 3;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (I), details, such as the definitions of R1a, R2a, R3a, R4a, R5a, Ya, Za and na, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (I), examples of the compound and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 60-51189 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 2-31079), U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,912 and European Patent Publication No. 139421A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
More specifically, where R1a, R2a, R4a, or R5a represents an alkyl group, this may be a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 5, carbon atoms, and examples include the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl and 2-ethylpropyl groups. Of these, we prefer those alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, most preferably the methyl group.
Where R3a represents an aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group. Specific examples include the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl and hexanoyl groups.
Where R3a represents a cycloalkylcarbonyl group, this has from 6 to 8 carbon atoms (i.e. from 5 to 7 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl group). Examples of such groups include the cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl and cycloheptylcarbonyl groups.
Where R3a represents a heterocyclic acyl group, this is a group in which a heterocyclic group is attached to a carbonyl group. The heterocyclic part has from 4 to 7 ring atoms, more preferably 5 or 6 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 3, more preferably 1 or 2 and most preferably 1, are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms. Where there are 3 hetero-atoms in the heterocyclic group, these are preferably all nitrogen atoms or one or two are nitrogen atoms and, correspondingly, two or one are oxygen and/or sulfur atoms. The heterocyclic group is preferably aromatic. Examples of preferred heterocyclic acyl groups include the furoyl (more preferably 2-furoyl), thenoyl (more preferably 3-thenoyl), 3-pyridinecarbonyl(isonicotinoyl) and 4-pyridinecarbonyl(isonicotinoyl) groups.
Where R3a represents an alkoxycarbonyl group, this may be a straight or branched chain alkoxycarbonyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkoxy part, i.e. having a total of from 2 to 7 carbon atoms, such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl groups, of which we prefer those alkoxycarbonyl groups having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms and most prefer the ethoxycarbonyl group.
Where substituent "khgr" represents an alkyl group, this may be a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and examples are included among the alkyl groups exemplified in relation to R1a and R2a.
Where substituent "khgr" represents an alkoxy group, this may be a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and examples include the methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy and t-butoxy groups, most preferably the methoxy group.
Where substituent "khgr" represents a halogen atom, this may be, for example, a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
Where substituent "khgr" represents an alkylamino group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group, such as the methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino or t-butylamino group, of which we prefer the methylamino group
Where substituent "khgr" represents a dialkylamino group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl part, these may be straight or branched chain groups, such as the dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, diisopropylamino, dibutylamino, diisobutylamino, di-sec-butylamino, di-t-butylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-isopropylamino, N-methyl-N-butylamino, N-methyl-N-isobutylamino, N-methyl-N-sec-butylamino, N-methyl-N-t-butylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-isopropylamino, N-ethyl-N-butylamino, N-ethyl-N-isobutylamino, N-ethyl-N-sec-butylamino, N-ethyl-N-t-butylamino, N-propyl-N-isopropylamino, N-propyl-N-butylamino, N-propyl-N-isobutylamino, N-propyl-N-sec-butylamino, N-propyl-N-t-butylamino, N-isopropyl-N-butylamino, N-isopropyl-N-isobutylamino, N-isopropyl-N-sec-butylamino, N-isopropyl-N-t-butylamino, N-butyl-N-isobutylamino, N-butyl-N-sec-butylamino, N-butyl-N-t-butylamino, N-isobutyl-N-sec-butylamino, N-isobutyl-N-t-butylamino and N-sec-butyl-N-t-butylamino groups, of which we prefer the dimethylamino group.
Where R4a or R5a represents an alkoxy group, this may be a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and examples include the methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy and pentyloxy groups, of which we prefer those alkoxy groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and most prefer the methoxy group.
Where R4a and R5a together represent an alkylenedioxy group, this has from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and examples include the methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, propylenedioxy, trimethylenedioxy and tetramethylenedioxy groups, of which the methylenedioxy and ethylenedioxy groups are preferred.
Preferred examples of compounds of formula (I) include:
(2) Compounds in which R1a represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
(3) Compounds in which R2a represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
(4) Compounds in which R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an unsubstituted benzoyl or naphthoyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
(5) Compounds in which R4a represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
(6) Compounds in which R5a represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
(7) Compounds in which:
R1a represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R2a represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an unsubstituted benzoyl or naphthoyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
R4a represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R5a represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
(8) Compounds in which R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an acetyl group, a benzoyl group or an ethoxycarbonyl group.
(9) Compounds in which:
R1a represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R2a represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an acetyl group, a benzoyl group or an ethoxycarbonyl group,
R4a represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R5a represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
(10) Compounds in which R1a represents a methyl group.
(11) Compounds in which represents R2a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
(12) Compounds in which R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an acetyl group or an ethoxycarbonyl group.
(13) Compounds in which R4a represents a methyl or t-butyl group.
(14) Compounds in which R5a represents a hydrogen atom or methyl group.
(15) Compounds in which:
R1a represents a methyl group,
R2a represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group,
R3a represents a hydrogen atom, an acetyl group or an ethoxycarbonyl group,
R4a represents a methyl or t-butyl group, and
R5a represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group.
(16) Compounds selected from:
i) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (troglitazone),
ii) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2-methyl-7-t-butylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2-ethyl-5,7,8-trimethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iv) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2-isobutyl-5,7,8-trimethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
v) 5-[4-(6-acetoxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
vi) 5-[4-(6-ethoxycarbonyloxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione.
(II) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-267580 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-66956) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,777 describe:
(1) thiazolidine derivatives of formula (II): 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (II), details, such as the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the preparation process, examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-267580 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-66956) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,777, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Preferred examples of the compounds of formula (II) include:
(2) Compounds selected from
i) 5-{4-[2-(3-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ii) 5-{4-[2-(4-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-{([2-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (which will hereinafter be called xe2x80x9cpioglitazonexe2x80x9d) and
iv) 5-{4-[2-(6-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione.
(III) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-271287 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-86953) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,052 describe:
(1) compounds of formula (III): 
wherein:
 represents a single or double bond;
nc represents 0, 1 or 2;
Xc represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a sulfinyl group 
xe2x80x83or a sulfonyl group 
Rc represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group;
R1c represents a cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms and substituted by a methyl group, a pyridyl group, a thienyl group, a furyl group, a naphthyl group, a p-biphenylyl group, a tetrahydrofuranyl group, a tetrahydrothienyl group, a tetrahydropyranyl group, a group of formula C6H4W2c 
wherein W2c represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom (for example a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom), an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms
or a group of formula alk-W1c 
wherein alk represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an ethylidene group or an isopropylidene group and W1c represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a pyridyl group, a furyl group, a thienyl group, a tetrahydrofuryl group, a tetrahydrothienyl group, a naphthyl group, a cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 7 carbon atoms or a group of formula C6H4W2c, where W2c is as defined above;
R2c represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group;
R3c represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a group of formula C6H4W2c 
where W2c is as defined above
or a benzyl group;
R4c represents a hydrogen atom, or
R1c and R2c together form an alkylene group having from 4 to 6 carbon atoms, and R3c and R4c both represent hydrogen atoms; or
R3c and R4c together form an alkylene group having from 4 to 6 carbon atoms, and R1c and R2c both represent hydrogen atoms; or
R2c and R3c together form an alkylene group having from 3 or 4 carbon atoms, and R1c and R4c both represent hydrogen atoms;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (III), details, such as the definitions of R1c, R2c, R3c, W1c, W2c and alk, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (III) and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 61-271287 (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-86953) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,052, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, where R1c or W1c represents a cycloalkyl group, this may be a cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl group.
Where W2c represents an alkyl group or an alkoxy group or W1c represents an alkoxy group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to substituents "khgr".
Where W1c or W2c represents an alkylthio group, this may be a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and examples include the methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, isobutylthio, sec-butylthio and t-butylthio groups, most preferably the methylthio group.
Where alk represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and examples include the methylene, methylmethylene, ethylene, ethylidene, propylene, isopropylidene, propylidene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, 1,1-dimethyltrimethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, 1,1-dimethyltetramethylene and 2,2-dimethyltetramethylene groups, of which we prefer the straight or branched chain alkylene groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, more preferably the methylene or ethylene group.
Where R3c represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group having from 1 to 6, preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms, and examples include the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl and 2-ethylbutyl groups. Of these, we prefer those alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, particularly the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and isobutyl groups, and most preferably the methyl group.
Where R1c together with R2c or R2c together with R3c or R3c together with R4c represents an alkylene group having from 4 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group, and examples include the tetramethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltrimethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, 1,1-dimethyltrimethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, 1,1-dimethyltetramethylene and 2,2-dimethyltetramethylene groups.
Where W1c or W2c represents an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or where W2c represents a halogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, these may be as exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr".
Preferred examples of the compounds of formula (III) include:
(2) The compound described in (1), wherein Rc represents a hydrogen atom, represents a single bond and nc represents 0 or 1.
(3) The compound described in (2), wherein R2c, R3c and R4c all represent hydrogen atoms, R1c represents a hydrogen atom, a cyclohexyl group, a group of formula C6H4W2c (wherein W2c represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a methyl group or a methoxy group) or a group of formula alk-W1c (wherein alk represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an ethylidene group or an isopropylidene group, and W1c represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a cyclohexyl group or a group of formula C6H4W2c where W2c is as defined above).
(4) The compound described in (3), wherein Xc represents an oxygen atom, R1c represents a cyclohexyl group, a cyclohexylmethyl group, a benzyl group, a fluorobenzyl group, an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a hydroxymethyl group, a methoxymethyl group or an ethoxyethyl group.
(5) The compound described in (4), wherein R1c represents a benzyl group.
(6) The compound described in (5) which is 5-[(2-benzyl-2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)methyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione or 5-[(2-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzopyran-6-yl)methyl]thiazolidine-2,4dione (englitazone) or a salt, preferably a sodium salt, thereof.
(7) The compound described in (2), wherein R2c and R3c together form a tetramethylene group, R1c and R4c each represents a hydrogen atom and Xc represents an oxygen atom.
(8) The compound described in (2), wherein (a) R1c and R2c together form a pentamethylene group, R3c and R4c each represents a hydrogen atom and Xc represents an oxygen atom; or (b) R3c and R4c together form a pentamethylene group, R1c and R2c each represents a hydrogen atom and Xc represents an oxygen atom.
(9) The compound described in (3), wherein nc represents 0, R1c represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a benzyl group and Xc represents a sulfur atom or a sulfonyl group 
(IV) Japanese Patent Application Kokai Hei 1-131169 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,953, 5,194,443, 5,232,925 or 5,260,445 describe:
(1) compounds of formula (IV): 
wherein:
A1d represents a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group,
R1d represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an acyl group, an aralkyl group (the aryl moiety of said aralkyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted) or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group,
R2d and R3d each represents a hydrogen atom or together form a bond,
A2d represents a benzene ring which has at most a total of 5 substituents; and
nd represents an integer of from 2 to 6;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (IV), details, such as the definitions of A1d, R1d, R2d, R3d, A2d and nd, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (IV), preparative examples and preferred compounds are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Hei 1-131169 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,953, 5,194,443, 5,232,925 or 5,260,445, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, where A1d represents a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, this may be a single aromatic ring which has from 5 to 7 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 3 atoms are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms, or may be a fused ring system in which at least one of the rings is an aromatic heterocyclic group as defined above and the or each other ring is such an aromatic heterocyclic group or a carbocyclic aryl group. Where there are 3 hetero atoms in the aromatic heterocyclic group, these are preferably all nitrogen atoms or one or two are nitrogen atoms and, correspondingly, two or one are oxygen and/or sulfur atoms.
Examples of such single ring aromatic heterocyclic groups include the furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, azepinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl and pyrazinyl groups. Preferred groups are 5- to 7-membered aromatic heterocyclic groups which have at least one nitrogen atom and optionally one additional nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom. Examples of such groups include the pyrrolyl, azepinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl and pyrazinyl groups. Of these, the pyridyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazinyl and thiazolyl groups are more preferred.
Various of the aromatic heterocyclic groups referred to above may form a fused ring with another cyclic group, and examples of such fused ring systems include the indolyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl and quinoxalyl groups.
These aromatic heterocyclic groups may be unsubstituted or they may be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx80 defined exemplified below. There is no particular restriction on the number of substituents, except, such as may be imposed by the number of substitutable positions, and sometimes by steric constraints. However, in general, where the group is substituted, we prefer from 1 to 3 substituents.
Substituents xcfx80 are selected from the group consisting of:
halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms;
alkyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as those defined and exemplified above in relation to R3c;
haloalkyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in which any of the alkyl groups defined and exemplified above in relation to R3c is substituted by one of more of the above halogen atoms, for example the fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyl, 2,2-dibromoethyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 5-fluoropentyl and 6-fluorohexyl groups;
alkoxy groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be straight or branched chain groups having from 1 to 6, preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms, and examples include the methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy, neopentyloxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexyloxy, 4-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy and 2-ethylbutoxy groups, of which we prefer those alkoxy groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, particularly the methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy and isobutoxy groups, and most preferably the methoxy group;
aliphatic carboxylic acyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as those defined and exemplified below in relation to R1d;
alkanesulfonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as the methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, propanesulfonyl, isopropanesulfonyl, butanesulfonyl, isobutanesulfonyl, sec-butanesulfonyl, t-butanesulfonyl, pentanesulfonyl, isopentanesulfonyl, neopentanesulfonyl, 2-methylbutanesulfonyl, 1-ethylpropanesulfonyl, hexanesulfonyl, 4-methylpentanesulfonyl, 3-methylpentanesulfonyl, 2-methylpentanesulfonyl, 1-methylpentanesulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutanesulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutanesulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutanesulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutanesulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutanesulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutanesulfonyl and 2-ethylbutanesulfonyl groups;
haloalkanesulfonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, for example the fluoromethanesulfonyl, chloromethanesulfonyl, bromomethanesulfonyl, iodomethanesulfonyl, trifluoromethanesulfonyl, trichloromethanesulfonyl, 2-fluoroethanesulfonyl, 2-chloroethanesulfonyl, 2-bromoethanesulfonyl, 2-iodoethanesulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethanesulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethanesulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethanesulfonyl, 2,2-dichloroethanesulfonyl, 2,2-dibromoethanesulfonyl, 3-fluoropropanesulfonyl, 4-chlorobutanesulfonyl, 5-fluoropentanesulfonyl and 6-fluorohexanesulfonyl groups;
hydroxy groups, carboxy groups;
alkoxycarbonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkoxy part, such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, isopentyloxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl and 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl groups, of which we prefer those alkoxycarbonyl groups having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms, particularly the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and isobutoxycarbonyl groups, and most preferably the methoxycarbonyl group;
acylamino groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in which the acyl part may be any of those acyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms included in the groups represented by R1d;
alkanesulfonylamino groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in which the alkanesulfonyl part may be any of those alkanesulfonyl groups exemplified above;
haloalkanesulfonylamino groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in which the haloalkanesulfonyl part may be any of those haloalkanesulfonyl groups exemplified above;
amino groups, cyano groups, and
alkylenedioxy groups, such as those defined and exemplified above in relation to R4a;
alkylene groups having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms (to form a cycloalkyl group fused with the aryl or heterocyclic ring) which may be any of the alkylene groups defined and exemplified above in relation to alk, and higher groups, such as the hexamethylene and octamethylene groups.
Where R1d represents an allyl group, this preferably has from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and may be any one of those groups defined and exemplified above in relation to R3c.
Where R1d represents an acyl group, this may be, for example:
an aliphatic acyl group, preferably: an alkanoyl group having from 1 to 25 carbon atoms, more preferably from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, still more preferably from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and most preferably from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, lauroyl, myristoyl, tridecanoyl, palmitoyl and stearoyl groups, of which the acetyl group is most preferred); a halogenated alkanoyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, especially a halogenated acetyl group (such as the chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl and trifluoroacetyl groups); a lower alkoxyalkanoyl group in which the alkoxy part has from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 3, carbon atoms and the alkanoyl part has from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and is preferably an acetyl group (such as the methoxyacetyl group); or an unsaturated analog of such a group, especially the alkenoyl or alkynoyl groups having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms [such as the acryloyl, methacryloyl, propioloyl, crotonoyl, isocrotonoyl and (E)-2-methyl-2-butenoyl groups];
an aromatic acyl group, preferably an arylcarbonyl group, in which the aryl part has from 6 to 14, more preferably from 6 to 10, still more preferably 6 or 10, and most preferably 6, ring carbon atoms and is a carbocyclic group, which is unsubstituted or has from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 3 substituents, selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx80, defined above, preferably: an unsubstituted group (such as the benzoyl, xcex1-naphthoyl and xcex2-naphthoyl groups); a halogenated arylcarbonyl group (such as the 2-bromobenzoyl and 4-chlorobenzoyl groups); a lower alkyl-substituted arylcarbonyl group, in which the or each alkyl substituent has from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms (such as the 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl and 4-toluoyl groups); a lower alkoxy-substituted arylcarbonyl group, in which the or each alkoxy substituent preferably has from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 4, carbon atoms (such as the 4-anisoyl group); a nitro-substituted arylcarbonyl group (such as the 4-nitrobenzoyl and 2-nitrobenzoyl groups); a lower alkoxycarbonyl-substituted arylcarbonyl group, in which the or each alkoxycarbonyl substituent preferably has from 2 to 6 carbon atoms [such as the 2-(methoxycarbonyl)benzoyl group]; or an aryl-substituted arylcarbonyl group, in which the aryl substituent is as defined above, except that, if it is substituted by a further aryl group, that aryl group is not itself substituted by an aryl group (such as the 4-phenylbenzoyl group);
an alkoxycarbonyl group, especially such groups having from 2 to 7, more preferably 2 to 5, carbon atoms and which may be unsubstituted (such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl and isobutoxycarbonyl groups) or substituted with a halogen atom or a tri-substituted silyl group, e.g. a tri(lower alkylsilyl) group (such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl and 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl groups);
an alkenyloxycarbonyl group in which the alkenyl part has from 2 to 6, preferably from 2 to 4, carbon atoms (such as the vinyloxycarbonyl and allyloxycarbonyl groups); and
an aralkyloxycarbonyl group, in which the aralkyl part is as defined and exemplified below, and in which the aryl ring, if substituted, preferably has one or two lower alkoxy or nitro substituents (such as the benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl and 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups).
Where R1d represents an aralkyl group this is preferably a group in which an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms is substituted by at least one, and preferably from 1 to 3, aryl groups, which may themselves be substituted by one or more, preferably from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx80, defined above. Preferred examples of aralkyl groups include alkyl groups having from 1 to 4, more preferably from 1 to 3 and most preferably 1 or 2, carbon atoms which are substituted with from 1 to 3 aryl groups, which may be unsubstituted (such as the benzyl, phenethyl, 1-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, xcex1-naphthylmethyl, xcex2-naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, xcex1-naphthyldiphenylmethyl and 9-anthrylmethyl groups) or substituted on the aryl part with a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a nitro group, a halogen atom, a cyano group, or an alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, preferably a methylenedioxy group, [such as the 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethylbenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxyphenyldiphenylmethyl, 2-nitrobenzyl, 4-nitrobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 4-cyanobenzyl, 4-cyanobenzyldiphenylmethyl, bis(2-nitrophenyl)methyl and piperonyl groups].
Where R1d represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, this is a carbocyclic aryl group having from 6 to 14, more preferably from 6 to 10, and most preferably 6 or 10, ring carbon atoms. The group may have a single aromatic ring or it may have two or more fused aromatic rings. The group may be unsubstituted or it may be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx80, defined above. There is no particular restriction on the number of substituents, except, such as may be imposed by the number of substitutable positions, and sometimes by steric constraints. However, in general, where the group is substituted, we prefer from 1 to 3 substituents. Examples of the unsubstituted groups include the phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, indenyl, phenanthrenyl and anthracenyl groups, of which the phenyl and naphthyl groups are preferred, the phenyl group being most preferred.
Examples of substituted groups include the 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,3-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,6-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl, 2,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl, 2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl, 2,3,5-trimethoxyphenyl, 2,3,6-trimethoxyphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethoxyphenyl, 2-ethoxyphenyl, 3-ethoxyphenyl, 4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-isopropoxyphenyl, 3-isopropoxyphenyl, 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4,5-trimethylphenyl, 2,4,5-trimethylphenyl, 2,3,4-trimethylphenyl, 2,3,5-trimethylphenyl, 2,3,6-trimethylphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,3-dichlorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,6-dichlorophenyl, 3,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,3,4-trichlorophenyl, 2,3,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,3,6-trichlorophenyl, 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2,4-difluorophenyl, 2,3-difluorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl, 2,4,5-trifluorophenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2,3-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 3,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 3,4,5-tris(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2,4,5-tris-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-acetamidophenyl, 3-acetamidophenyl, 4-acetamidophenyl, 2-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 3-methoxycarbonylphenyl, and 4-methoxycarbonylphenyl groups.
Where A2d represents a benzene ring which has at most a total of 5 substituents, these are preferably selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx80, defined above.
Preferred examples of compounds of formula (IV) include:
(2) The compounds described in (1), wherein A1d represents a substituted or unsubstituted, single ring or fused ring aromatic heterocylic group which has 4 or less heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms.
(3) The compounds described in (1) or (2), wherein A1d represents a group of formula (a), (b) or (c): 
xe2x80x83wherein R4d and R5d each independently represents a hydrogen atoms, an alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group; or R4d and R5d, together with carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a benzene ring and each of the carbon atoms of the benzene ring may be substituted or unsubstituted; and, in the group of formula (a), Xd represents an oxygen or sulfur atoms.
(4) The compounds described in (3), wherein R4d and R5d each independently represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
(5) The compounds described in (3), wherein R4d and R5d together form a group of formula d: 
xe2x80x83wherein R6d and R7d each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or an alkoxy group.
(6) The compounds described in (5), wherein R6d and R7d each represents a hydrogen atom.
(7) The compounds described in any one of (1) to (6), wherein A2d represents a group of formula (e): 
xe2x80x83wherein R8d and R9d each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group of an alkoxy group.
(8) The compounds described in (7), wherein R8d and R9d each represents a hydrogen atom.
(9) The compounds described in (1) which are of formula (f): 
xe2x80x83wherein A1d, R1d, R2d, R3d and nd are as defined in formula (IV) or (1) and R8d and R9d are as defined in the formula (e) of (7)] and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
(10) The compounds described in any one of (1) to (9), wherein nd represents an integer of 2 or 3.
(11) The compounds described in any one of (1) to (10), wherein R1d represents a methyl group.
(12) The compounds described in (1) which are selected from:
i) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(2-benzothiazolyl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(2-pyrimidinyl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4,5-dimethylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iv) 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-thiazol-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
v) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4-phenylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vi) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4-phenyl-5-methylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4-methyl-5-phenylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
viii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(5-phenyloxazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ix) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4,5-dimethyloxazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x) 5-{4-[2-(2-pyrimidinylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xi) 5-{4-[2-(N-acetyl-N-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xii) 5-{4-[2-(N-benzothiazol-2-yl-N-benzylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xiii) 5-{4-[3-(N-methyl-N-benzoxazol-2-ylamnino)propoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
xiv) 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-pyrid-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (which will hereinafter be called xe2x80x9crosiglitazonexe2x80x9d).
(13) The compound described in (1) which is 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-pyrid-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (rosiglitazone).
In (2) to (11), details of the definitions of R4d, R5d, R6d, R7d, R8d and R9d are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Hei 1-131169 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,953, 5,194,443, 5,232,925 or 5,260,445, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
(V) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 9-48779 and European Patent Publication No. 708098A describe:
(1) oxime derivatives of formula (V): 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof;
wherein:
R1e represents a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R2e represents a straight or branched chain alkylene group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a nitro group, an amino group, a straight or branched chain monoalkylamino group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain dialkylamino group in which each alkyl group has from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms or an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms,
Xe represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents xcex1, defined below, or a heteroaromatic group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents xcex1, defined below,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain acyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a halogen atom, (xi) a nitro group, (xii) an amino group, (xiii) a straight or branched chain monoalkylamino group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (xiv) a straight or branched chain dialkylamino group in which each alkyl group has from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (xv) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xvi) an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, defined below, (xvii) an aryloxy group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, defined below, (xviii) an arylthio group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, defined below, (xix) an arylsulfonyl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, defined below, (xx) an arylsulfonylamino group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, defined below, and in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (xxi) a heteroaromatic group, (xxii) a heteroaryloxy group, (xxiii) a heteroarylthio group, (xxiv) a heteroarylsulfonyl group or (xxv) a heteroaromatic sulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
said substituent xcex2 representing a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or group of formula  greater than N-R4e (wherein R4e represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a straight or branched chain acyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms); and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 3,5-dioxooxadiazolidin-2-ylmethyl group.
In the compounds of formula (V), details, such as the definitions of R1e, R2e, R3e, R4e, xcex1, xcex2, Xe, Ye and Ze, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (V), examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 9-48779 and European Patent Publication No. 708098A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, where R3e, substituent xcex1 or substituent xcex2 represents an alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a halogen atom, or where R3e or substituent xcex1 represents a mono- or di- alkylamino group, these may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr".
Where R3e, substituent xcex1 or substituent xcex2 represents an alkylenedioxy group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R4a and R5a.
Where R3e or substituent xcex1 represents an alkylthio group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to W2c.
Where R3e, substituent xcex1, substituent xcex2 or R4e represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R3c.
Where Xe or substituent xcex1 represents a heteroaromatic group, this may be as defined and exemplified above for the heterocyclic aromatic groups in relation to A1d.
Where R3e or substituent xcex1 represents an aralkyl group, or R3e, Xe or substituent xcex1 represents an aryl group, these may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d.
Where R2e represents a straight or branched chain alkylene group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be selected from the alkylene groups defined and exemplified above in relation to alk.
Where substituent xcex1 or substituent xcex2 represents a haloalkyl group, the alkyl part may be a straight or branched chain group having from 1 to 6, preferably from 1 to 3, carbon atoms. There is no restriction on the number of halogen atoms, except that imposed by the number of substitutable positions; however, in general, from 1 to 3 halogen atoms are preferred. Examples of such groups include the trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, dichloromethyl, dibromomethyl, fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-dibromoethyl, 3-brompropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 3-iodopropyl, 4-bromobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-iodobutyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-iodopentyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-fluorohexyl and 6-iodohexyl groups, of which we prefer the trifluoromethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-chloroethyl and 2-fluoroethyl groups.
Where substituent xcex1 represents an acyloxy group, this has from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and may be a straight or branched chain aliphatic group. Examples of such groups include the formyloxy, acetoxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy and isobutyryloxy groups.
Where substituent xcex1 represents an aralkyloxy, aryloxy, arylthio, arylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl or heteroarylsulfonylamino group, the aralkyl, aryl or heteroaryl part may be as defined and exemplified above.
Where substituent xcex1 represents an acyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, this is preferably an aliphatic or carbocyclic aromatic group, and examples include:
aliphatic acyl groups, preferably: alkanoyl groups having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, more preferably from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and most preferably from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl and octanoyl groups, of which the acetyl group is most preferred; halogenated alkanoyl groups having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, especially halogenated acetyl groups, such as the chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl and trifluoroacetyl groups; lower alkoxyalkanoyl groups in which the alkoxy part has from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 3, carbon atoms and the alkanoyl part has from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and is preferably an acetyl group, such as the methoxyacetyl group; and unsaturated analogs of such groups, especially alkenoyl or alkynoyl groups having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, such as the acryloyl, methacryloyl, propioloyl, crotonoyl, isocrotonoyl and (E)-2-methyl-2-butenoyl groups; and
aromatic acyl groups, preferably arylcarbonyl groups, such as the benzoyl, xcex1-naphthoyl and xcex2-naphthoyl groups; halogenated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 2-bromobenzoyl and 4-chlorobenzoyl groups; lower alkyl-substituted arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 4-toluoyl group; lower alkoxy-substituted arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 4-anisoyl group; nitro-substituted arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 4-nitrobenzoyl and 2-nitrobenzoyl groups; and lower alkoxycarbonyl-substituted arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 2-(methoxycarbonyl)benzoyl group.
Preferred examples of compounds of formula (V) include:
(2) The compounds described in (1), wherein R1e represents a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
(3) The compounds described in (1), wherein R1e represents a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.
(4) The compounds described in (1), wherein R1e represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group.
(5) The compounds described in (1), wherein R1e represents a methyl or ethyl group.
(6) The compounds described in (1), wherein R2e represents a straight or branched chain alkylene group having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms.
(7) The compounds described in (1), wherein R2e represents a straight or branched chain alkylene group having 2 or 3 carbon atoms.
(8) The compounds described in (1), wherein R2e represents an ethylene, trimethylene or methylethylene group.
(9) The compounds described in (1), wherein R2e represents an ethylene group.
(10) The compounds described in (1), wherein R3e represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a methylthio group, an ethylthio group or a halogen atom.
(11) The compounds described in (1), wherein R3e represents a hydrogen atom.
(12) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1 or a heteroaromatic group which has from 5 to 10 ring atoms (and which may have one or two rings) of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain acyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a halogen atom, (xi) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xii) a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiii) a phenoxy group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiv) a phenylthio group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xv) a phenylsulfonyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xvi) a phenylsulfonylamino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2 and in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (xvii) a furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio or pyridylsulfonyl group, (xviii) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and/or (xix) a pyridylsulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
said substituent xcex2 representing a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
(13) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1 or a heteroaromatic group which has from 5 to 10 ring atoms (and which may have one or two rings) of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain alkanoyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, (xi) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xii) a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiii) a phenoxy group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiv) a phenylthio group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xv) a phenylsulfonyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xvi) a phenylsulfonylamino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2 and in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (xvii) a furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio or pyridylsulfonyl group, (xviii) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms) and/or (xix) a pyridylsulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
said substituent xcex2 representing a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
(14) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain alkanoyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a methylenedioxy group, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, (xi) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xii) a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups, (xiii) a phenoxy group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups, (xiv) a phenylthio group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups, (xv) a phenylsulfonyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups, (xvi) a phenylsulfonylamino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups and in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of straight or branched chain alkyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (xvii) a furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio or pyridylsulfonyl group, (xviii) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or (xix) a pyridylsulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
(15) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain alkanoyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a methylenedioxy, benzyloxy, phenethyloxy or naphthylmethoxy group, (vii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, (x) a benzyl group, (xi) a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups, (xii) a phenoxy group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro and methylenedioxy groups, (xiii) a phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenyl-sulfonylamino, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, pyridylsulfonyl, pyridylsulfonylamino or N-methylpyridylsulfonylamino group and/or (xiv) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
(16) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, (ii) a trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, hydroxy, formyloxy or acetoxy group, (iii) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, (iv) a methylenedioxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl group, (v) a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, (vi) a benzyl, phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, N-methylimidazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, pyridylsulfonyl, pyridylsulfonylamino and/or N-methylpyridylsulfonylamino group.
(17) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing a methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, acetoxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, methylenedioxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, chlorine, benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, pyridylsulfonyl, pyridylsulfonylamino and/or N-methylpyridylsulfonylamino group.
(18) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing a methyl, hydroxy, acetoxy, chlorine, benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio and/or pyridylsulfonyl group.
(19) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xe represents a pyridyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing a methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino and/or N-methylphenylsulfonylamino group.
(20) The compounds described in (1), wherein Ye represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group of formula  greater than N-R4e (wherein R4e represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms or a straight or branched chain alkanoyl group having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms).
(21) The compounds described in (1), wherein Ye represents an oxygen atom.
(22) The compounds described in (1), wherein Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 3,5-dioxooxadiazolidin-2-ylmethyl group.
(23) The compounds described in (1), wherein Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(24) The compounds described in (1), wherein Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(25) The compounds described in (1), wherein R1e represents a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R2e represents a straight or branched chain alkylene group having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a methylthio group, an ethylthio group or a halogen atom,
Xe represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1 or a heteroaromatic group which has from 5 to 10 ring atoms (and which may have one or two rings) of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain acyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a halogen atom, (xi) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xii) a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiii) a phenoxy group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiv) a phenylthio group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xv) a phenylsulfonyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xvi) a phenylsulfonylamino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2 and in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (xvii) a furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio or pyridylsulfonyl group, (xviii) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and/or (xix) a pyridylsulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
said substituent xcex2 representing a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
Ye represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a group of formula  greater than Nxe2x80x94R4e (wherein R4e represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms or a straight or branched chain alkanoyl group having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms), and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 3,5-dioxooxadiazolidin-2-ylmethyl group.
(26) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R2e represents a straight or branched chain alkylene group having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1 or a heteroaromatic group which has from 5 to 10 ring atoms (and which may have one or two rings) of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain alkanoyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a fluorine, chorine or bromine atom, (xi) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xii) a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiii) a phenoxy group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xiv) a phenylthio group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xv) a phenylsulfonyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2, (xvi) a phenylsulfonylamino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex2 and in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (xvii) a furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio or pyridylsulfonyl group, (xviii) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and/or (xix) a pyridylsulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
said substituent xcex2 representing a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkylenedioxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(27) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
R2e represents the straight or branched chain alkylene group having 2 or 3 carbon atoms,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain alkanoyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a methylenedioxy group, (vii) an aralkyloxy group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (x) a fluorine, chorine or bromine atom, (xi) an aralkyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, (xii) a phenyl group (which may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group), (xiii) a phenoxy group (the phenyl moiety may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group), (xiv) a phenylthio group (the phenyl moiety may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group), (xv) a phenylsulfonyl group (the phenyl moiety may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group), (xvi) a phenylsulfonylamino group (the phenyl moiety may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group and the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety may be substituted with a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms), (xvii) a furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio or pyridylsulfonyl group, (xviii) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and/or (xix) a pyridylsulfonylamino group in which the nitrogen atom of the amino moiety is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(28) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a hydrogen atom, methyl group or ethyl group,
R2e represents an ethylene, trimethylene or methylethylene group,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, (ii) a straight or branched chain haloalkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (iii) a hydroxy group, (iv) a straight or branched chain alkanoyloxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (v) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (vi) a methylenedioxy, benzyloxy, phenethyloxy or naphthylmethoxy group, (vii) a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (viii) a straight or branched chain alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, (ix) a fluorine, chorine or bromine atom, (x) a benzyl group, (xi) a phenyl group (which may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group), (xii) a phenoxy group (the phenyl moiety may be substituted with a methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, fluoro or methylenedioxy group), (xiii) a phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, pyridylsulfonyl, pyridylsulfonylamino, N-methylpyridylsulfonylamino group and/or (xiv) an imidazolyl group in which the nitrogen atom is unsubstituted or is substituted by a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(29) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group,
R2e represents an ethylene, trimethylene or methylethylene group,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, indolyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, (ii) a trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, hydroxy, formyloxy or acetoxy group, (iii) a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, (iv) a methylenedioxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl group, (v) a fluorine, chorine or bromine atom, (vi) a benzyl, phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-methyleyedioxyphenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, N-methylimidazolyl, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, pyridylsulfonyl, pyridylsulfonylamino and/or N-methylpyridylsulfonylamino group;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(30) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or an ethyl group,
R2e represents an ethylene group,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents a phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, quinolyl or isoquinolyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing (i) a methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, acetoxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, methylenedioxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl group, chorine atom, benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, pyridylsulfonyl, pyridylsulfonylamino and/or N-methylpyridylsulfonylamino group;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(31) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a methyl or ethyl group,
R2e represents an ethylene group,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing a methyl, hydroxy, acetoxy, a chlorine atom, benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino, N-methylphenylsulfonylamino, pyridyl, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio and/or pyridylsulfonyl group;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(32) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1e represents a methyl or ethyl group,
R2e represents an ethylene group,
R3e represents a hydrogen atom,
Xe represents a pyridyl group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex1,
said substituents xcex1 each representing a methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonylamino and/or N-methylphenylsulfonylamino;
Ye represents an oxygen atom, and
Ze represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(33) The compounds described in (1) which are selected from:
i) 5-(4-{2-[(1-biphenyl-4xe2x80x2-ylethylidene)aminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ii) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(4-phenylsulfonylphenyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(4-pyrid-2xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (which will hereinafter be called xe2x80x9cCompound Axe2x80x9d),
iv) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(4-pyrid-3xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
v) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(4-pyrid-4xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vi) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(2-phenyl-5-pyridyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vii) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(2-methoxy-5-pyridyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
viii) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(2-ethoxy-5-pyridyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ix) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(2-isopropoxy-5-pyridyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
x) 5-[4-(2-{[1-(2-benzyl-5-pyridyl)ethylidene]aminooxy}ethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione.
(VI) WO95/18125 describes:
(1) an isoxazolidinedione derivative of formula (VI): 
wherein:
Rf represents an aromatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a cyclic aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, a fused heterocyclic group which may be substituted or a group of formula (VIa): 
xe2x80x83(wherein R1f represents an aromatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a cyclic aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted or a fused heterocyclic group which may be substituted, R2f and R3f are the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group, Xf represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a secondary amino group);
R4f represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group;
R5f represents a lower alkyl group;
Pf and Qf each represents a hydrogen atom or together form a bond; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (VI), details, such as the definitions of Rf, R1f, R2f, R3f, R4f, R5f, Pf and Qf, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (VI), examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in WO95/18125, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
More specific examples of the aromatic hydrocarbon groups which may be represented by Rf and R1f include the aryl groups defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d.
Where Rf or R1f represents a heterocyclic group or a fused heterocyclic group, this may be any of the aromatic heterocyclic groups or fused heterocyclic groups defined and exemplified above in relation to A1d. Alternatively, Rf or R1f may represent a non-aromatic (preferably saturated) heterocyclic group , this may have from 5 to 7 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 3 may be hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms, at least one preferably being nitrogen. Examples of such groups include the pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, oxazolidinyl, thiazolidinyl, diazolidinyl, oxolanyl, thiolanyl and perhydropyridyl groups.
Where Rf or R1f represents a cyclic aliphatic hydrocarbon group, this is preferably a cycloalkyl group, preferably having from 3 to 8 ring carbon atoms, and examples include the cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl groups, of which the cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups are preferred. Alternatively, it may be a cycloalkenyl group, preferably having from 5 to 8 ring carbon atoms, for example a cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl or cyclooctenyl group.
Any of the above groups represented by Rf or R1f may be substituted or unsubstituted. If substituted, the group may be substituted by any group commonly used in the field, for example, those defined and exemplified above in relation to substituents xcex1.
Where R2f, R3f, R4f, or R5f represents an alkyl group, this is a lower alkyl group preferably having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, more preferably having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R3c and substituents "khgr".
Preferred examples of compounds of formula (VI) include:
(2) The compound described in (1), wherein R4f represents a hydrogen atom and R5f represents a lower alkyl group.
(3) The compound described in (2), wherein Rf represents a phenyl group which may be substituted, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted and has 1 or 2 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen atoms, or a fused aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted and is formed by fusing the above-described aromatic heterocyclic ring with a benzene ring.
(4) The compound described in (3), wherein Rf represents a phenyl group, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group having 1 to 2 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen atoms, or a fused aromatic heterocyclic group formed by fusing the above-described aromatic heterocyclic ring with a benzene ring.
(5) The compound described in (3), wherein Rf represents a phenyl group or a fused aromatic heterocyclic group formed by fusing a benzene ring with a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring having a sulfur atom.
(6) The compound described in (2), wherein Rf represents a phenyl, benzothienyl or 1-methyl-1-(2-pyridylthio)methyl group.
(7) The compound described in (2), wherein Rf represents a phenyl group.
(8) The compound described in (2), wherein Rf represents a group of formula (VIa): 
(9) The compound described in (8), wherein R1f represents a phenyl group which may be substituted or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which has 1 to 2 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen atoms and which may be substituted.
(10) The compound described in (8), wherein R1f represents a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which has 1 to 2 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen atoms.
(11) The compound described in (8), wherein R1f represents a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group having a nitrogen atom.
(12) The compound described in (8), wherein R1f represents a pyridyl group.
(13) The compounds described in (1) which are selected from:
i) 4-{4-[2-(2-phenyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione,
ii) 4-{4-[2-(2-phenyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzylidene}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione,
iii) 4-{4-[2-(2-benzothienyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione and
iv) 4-[4-(2-{5-methyl-2-[1-(2-pyridylthio)ethyl]-4-oxazolyl}ethoxy)benzyl]-3,5-isoxazolidinedione.
(VII) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 7-330728 or European Patent Publication No. 676398A describes:
(1) a heterocyclic compound of formula (VII): 
wherein:
Xg represents an indole, indoline, azaindole, azaindoline, imidazopyridine or imidazopyrimidine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
Yg represents an oxygen or sulfur atom;
Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 3,5-dioxooxadiazolidin-2-ylmethyl or N-hydroxyureidomethyl group;
Rg represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms; and
mg represents an integer of from 1 to 5,
said substituent xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined above, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86;
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined above;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (VII), details, such as the definitions of Rg, Xg, Yg, mg and Zg and substituents xcex4, xcex5 and xcfx86, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (VII), examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 7-330728 or European Patent Publication No. 676398A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, where Rg, substituent xcex4 or substituent xcfx86 represents an alkyl or alkoxy having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr". Where Rg or substituent xcex5 represents an aralkyl group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d. Where substituent xcex4 represents an alkylthio group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to W2c. Where substituent xcex4 or substituent xcex5 represents an aryl group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d. Where substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, these may be selected from the coresponding groups defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d.
Preferred examples of the compounds of formula (VII) include:
(2) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xg represents an indole, indoline, azaindole, imidazopyridine or imidazopyrimidine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
said substituents xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below;
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms;
(3) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xg represents an indole, indoline, imidapyridine or imidazopyrimidine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
said substituents xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below.
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms.
(4) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xg represents an indole, indoline or imidazopyridine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
said substituents xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below;
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms.
(5) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xg represents an indoline or imidazopyridine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
said substituent xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group or a phenyl group.
(6) The compounds described in (1), wherein Xg represents an imidazopyridine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
said substituent xcex4 represents a methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, benzyloxy, fluorine, chlorine, phenylthio, methylthio, ethylthio or a phenyl group.
(7) The compounds described in (1), wherein Rg represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a halogen atom.
(8) The compounds described in (1), wherein Rg represents a hydrogen atom, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom.
(9) The compounds described in (1), wherein Rg represents a hydrogen atom or a methoxy group.
(10) The compound described in (1), wherein Rg represents a hydrogen atom.
(11) The compound described in (1), wherein Yg represents an oxygen atom.
(12) The compound described in (1), wherein Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(13) The compound described in (1), wherein Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl or 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group;
(14) The compound described in (1), wherein Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(15) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
Xg represents an indole, indoline, azaindole, imidazopyridine or imidazopyrimidine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
Yg represents an oxygen or sulfur atom;
Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 3,5-dioxooxadiazolidin-2-yhnethyl or N-hydroxyureidomethyl group;
Rg represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a halogen atom, and
mg represents an integer of from 1 to 5;
said substituent xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below;
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms. 7
(16) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
Xg represents an indole, indoline, imidazopyridine or imidazopyrimidine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
Yg represents an oxygen atom;
Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group;
Rg represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or halogen atom; and
mg represents an integer of from 1 to 5;
said substituent xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 12 carbon atoms;
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined above.
(17) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
Xg represents an indole, indoline or imidazopyridine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
Yg represents an oxygen atom;
Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl or 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group;
Rg represents a hydrogen atom, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom; and
mg represents an integer of from 1 to 5;
said substituent xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcfx86, defined below;
said substituent xcex5 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms;
said substituent xcfx86 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex5, defined above.
(18) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
Xg represents an indoline or imidazopyridine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
Yg represents an oxygen atom;
Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group;
Rg represents a hydrogen atom or a methoxy group; and
mg represents an integer of from 1 to 5;
said substituent xcex4 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group or a phenyl group.
(19) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
Xg represents an imidazopyridine ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex4, defined below;
Yg represents an oxygen atom;
Zg represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group;
Rg represents a hydrogen atom; and
mg represents an integer of from 1 to 5;
said substituent xcex4 represents a methyl group, an ethyl group, an isopropyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a propoxy group, an isopropoxy group, a benzyloxy group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a phenylthio group, a methylthio group, an ethylthio group or a phenyl group.
(20) The compounds described in (1) which are selected from:
i) 5-{4-(3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ii) 5-{4-(5-chloro-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-{4-(5-methoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iv) 5-{4-(5-hydroxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
v) 5-{4-(5-ethoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vi) 5-{4-(5-isopropoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
vii) 5-[4-(1-methylindolin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione.
(VIII) European Patent Publication No. 745600A describes:
(1) a fused heterocyclic compound of formula (VIII): 
wherein:
Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below,
Yh represents an oxygen or sulfur atom,
Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 3,5-dioxooxadiazolidin-2-ylmethyl or N-hydroxyureidomethyl group;
Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex7, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, and
mh represents an integer of from 1 to 5,
said substituent xcex3 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a nitro group, an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex7, defined below, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex, defined below, or a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex, defined below;
said substituent xcex7 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aralkyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, a aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms.
said substituent xcex represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a nitro group, a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an amino group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex7, defined above;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (VIII), details, such as the definitions of Rh, Xh, Yh Zh and substituents xcex3, xcex7 and xcex and mh, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the preparation process for the compounds of formula (VIII), examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in European Patent Publication No. 745600A, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Where Rh, substituent xcex3 or substituent xcex represents an alkyl or alkoxy group, this has from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and may be any of the coresponding groups defined and exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr". Where Rh, substituent xcex3 or substituent xcex7 represents an aralkyl group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d. Where substituent xcex3 or substituent xcex7 represents a halogen atom, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr". Where substituent xcex3 represents an alkylthio group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to W2c. Where substituent xcex3 represents an aryl group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d. Where substituent xcex7 represents a straight or branched chain aliphatic acyl group having from 1 to 11 carbon atoms, an aromatic aliphatic acyl group having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms or an aromatic acyl group having from 7 to 11 carbon atoms, these may be selected from the coresponding groups defined and exemplified above in relation to R1d.
Where substituent xcex7 represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group, and examples include the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, heptyl and octyl groups. Of these, we prefer those alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, particularly the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and isobutyl groups, and most preferably the methyl group.
Preferred examples of the compounds of formula (VIII) include:
(2) The compound described in (1), wherein Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a halogen atom.
(3) The compound described in (1), wherein Yh represents an oxygen atom.
(4) The compound described in (1), wherein Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl or 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(5) The compound described in (1), wherein:
Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a halogen atom,
Yh represents an oxygen atom, and
Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl, 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl or 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(6) The compound described in (1), wherein Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl group.
(7) The compound described in (1), wherein Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom.
(8) The compound described in (1), wherein mh represents an integer of from 1 to 3.
(9) The compound described in (1), wherein:
Yh represents an oxygen atom,
Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl or 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylidenylmethyl group,
Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom, and
mh represents an integer of from 1 to 3.
(10) The compound described in (1), wherein Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below;
said substituent xcex3 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a benzyl group or a phenyl group.
(11) The compound described in (1), wherein Zh represents a 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group.
(12) The compound described in (1), wherein Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a methoxy group.
(13) The compound described in (1), wherein:
Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below;
said substituent xcex3 represents a straight or branched chain alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a straight or branched chain alkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a benzyloxy group, a halogen atom, a phenylthio group, a straight or branched chain alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trifluoromethyl group, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a benzyl group or a phenyl group,
Yh represents an oxygen atom,
Zh represents a 2,4-dioxooxazolidin-5-ylmethyl group,
Rh represents a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a methoxy group, and
mh represents an integer of from 1 to 3.
(14) The compound described in (1), wherein Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below;
said substituent xcex3 represents a methyl group, an ethyl group, an isopropyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a propoxy group, an isopropoxy group, a benzyloxy group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a phenylthio group, a methylthio group, an ethylthio group, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a benzyl group or a phenyl group.
(15) The compound described in (1), wherein Rh represents a hydrogen atom.
(16) The compound described in (1), wherein mh represents 1 or 2.
(17) The compound described in (1), wherein:
Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below;
said substituent xcex3 represents a methyl group, an ethyl group, an isopropyl group, a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a propoxy group, an isopropoxy group, a benzyloxy group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a phenylthio group, a methylthio group, an ethylthio group, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group, a benzyl group or a phenyl group;
Yh represents an oxygen atom;
Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group;
Rh represents a hydrogen atom; and
mh represents 1 or 2.
(18) The compound described in (1), wherein Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below;
said substituent xcex3 represents a methyl, methoxy, hydroxy, acetoxy or benzyl group.
(19) The compound described in (1), wherein mh represents 1.
(20) The compound described in (1), wherein:
Xh represents a benzimidazole ring group which is unsubstituted or is substituted by from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of substituents xcex3, defined below;
said substituent xcex3 represents a methyl group, a methoxy group, a hydroxy group, an acetoxy group or a benzyl group,
Yh represents an oxygen atom,
Zh represents a 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl group,
Rh represents a hydrogen atom, and
mh represents 1.
(21) The compounds described in (1) which are selected from:
i) 5-[4-(1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ii) 5-[4-(6-methoxy-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (which will hereinafter be called xe2x80x9cCompound Bxe2x80x9d),
iii) 5-[4-(5-methoxy-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iv) 5-[4-(1-benzylbenzimidazol-5-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
v) 5-[4-(5-hydroxy-1,4,6,7-tetramethylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
vi) 5-[4-(5-acetoxy-1,4,6,7-tetramethylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]-thiazolidine-2,4-dione.
(IX) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-272574 and European Patent Publication No. 332332A describe:
(1) A compound of formula (IX): 
wherein:
 represents a single or double bond;
Vi represents a group of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or a sulfur atom;
Wi represents a group of formula  greater than CH2,  greater than CHOH,  greater than CO,  greater than Cxe2x95x90NORi or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94,
Xi represents a sulfur or oxygen atom or a group of formula  greater than NR1i; xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94,
Yi represents a group of formula xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or a nitrogen atom,
Zi represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, a pyridyl group, a furyl group, a thienyl group or a phenyl group substituted with one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl groups, alkoxy groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, fluorine atoms, chlorine atoms and bromine atoms,
Z1i represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms,
Ri and R1i each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and
ni represents 1, 2 or 3;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (IX), details, such as the definitions of Vi, Wi, Xi, Yi, Zi, Z1i, Ri, R1i and ni, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (IX), examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 1-272574 and European Patent Publication No. 332332A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, where Zi represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 7 carbon atoms or Z1i or the substituent on the phenyl group represented by Zi represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms, these may be selected among the coresponding groups defined and exemplified above in relation to substituents xcex7. Where Zi represents a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, this may be a cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl group.
Preferred examples of the compounds of formula (IX) include:
(2) The compounds described in (1), wherein the broken line is no bond and Wi represents a group of formula  greater than CO or  greater than CHOH.
(3) The compounds described in (2), wherein Vi represents a group of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or a sulfur atom, and ni represents 2.
(4) The compounds described in (3), wherein Xi represents an oxygen atom, Yi represents N which forms an oxazol-4-yl group, Zi represents the (2-thienyl), (2-furyl), phenyl, substituted phenyl or naphthyl group and Z1i represents the 5-methyl group.
(5) The compounds described in (4), wherein Vi represents a group of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or a sulfur atom, and Zi represents a 2-phenyl group.
(6) The compounds described in (1), wherein Vi represents a group of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, Wi represents a group of formula  greater than CO, and Zi represents a 2-(2-furyl), 2-phenyl, 2-(4-methylphenyl) or 2-(2-naphthyl) group.
(7) The compounds described in (3), wherein Xi represents an oxygen or sulfur atom, and Yi represents a nitrogen atom, which forms an oxazol-5-yl group, a thiazol-4-yl group or a thiazol-5-yl group.
(8) The compounds described in (3), wherein Xi represents a group of formula xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and Yi represents CH which forms a pyrid-2-yl; or Xi represents an oxygen atom and Yi represents CH which forms a fur-2-yl group.
(9) The compound described in (1), which is 5-{4-[3-(5-methyl-2-phenyloxazol-4-yl)propionyl]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione.
(X) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 6-247945 and European Patent Publication No. 604983A describe:
(1) a naphthalene derivative of formula (X): 
wherein: 
xe2x80x94Xjxe2x80x94 represents an oxygen or sulfur atom;
xe2x95x90Yjxe2x80x94 represents xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or a group of formula xe2x95x90CR5jxe2x80x94;
R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j and R5j each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, an alkoxyalkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkanoyloxy group, an arylcarbonyloxy group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, an arylaminocarbonyl group, an amino group, an alkylamino group, an alkanoylamino group, an arylcarbonylamino group, an ethylenedioxymethyl group, a formyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group or a trihalomethyl group,
R6j represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group which may be substituted or an aryl group which may be substituted, and
nj represents 0 or an integer of from 1 to 3;
and  represent a single or double bond;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the compounds of formula (X), details, such as the definitions of Aj, Xj, Yj, R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j, R5j, R6j and nj, the kinds of pharmaceutically acceptable salt, the process for preparing the compounds of formula (X), examples of the compounds and preparative examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 6-247945 and European Patent Publication No. 604983A, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Where R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j or R5j represents a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or an alkoxy group, these may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr", R3c or R4a, respectively. Where R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j or R5j represents an alkoxyalkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkanoyloxy group, an arylcarbonyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group, an arylaminocarbonyl group, an alkanoylamino group or an arylcarbonylamino group, the respective parts of these groups may be as defined and exemplified above.
Where R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j or R5j represents an alkylamino group, this may be a mono- or di- alkylamino group as defined and exemplified above in relation to substituent "khgr".
Where R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j or R5j represents a trihalomethyl group, this may be a trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, tribromomethyl or triiodomethyl group, preferably a trifluoromethyl group.
Preferred examples of compounds of formula (X) include:
(2) The compounds described in (1), wherein R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j i and R5j each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkoxy group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an aryloxy group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkanoyloxy group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an arylcarbonyloxy group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an aryloxycarbonyl group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, a carbamoyl group, an alkylaminocarbonyl group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an arylaminocarbonyl group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, an amino group, an alkylamino group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkanoylamino group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an arylcarbonylamino group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, an ethylenedioxymethyl group, a formyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group or a trihalomethyl group, and R6j represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of phenyl groups, halogen atoms, nitro groups and cyano groups or an aryl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms which is unsubstituted or is substituted by at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, halogen atoms, nitro groups and cyano groups.
(3) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j and R5j each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkoxy group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkanoyloxy group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an arylcarbonyloxy group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, a carbamoyl group, alkylaminocarbonyl group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an arylaminocarbonyl group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, an amino group, an alkylamino group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, an alkanoylamino group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, an arylcarbonylamino group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, an ethylenedioxymethyl group, a formyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group or trihalomethyl group; and
R6j represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms or an aryl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom.
(4) The compounds described in (1), wherein:
xe2x80x94Xjxe2x80x94 represents an oxygen atom;
Yi represents a group of formula xe2x95x90CR5jxe2x80x94;
R1j, R2j, R3j, R4j and R5j each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkoxy group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkanoyloxy group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an arylaminocarbonyl group having from 7 to 13 carbon atoms, an amino group, an alkanoylamino group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, an ethylenedioxymethyl group, a formyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group or a trihalomethyl group; and
R6j represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms or an aryl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms which may be substituted with a halogen atom.
(5) The compounds described in (1), 
xe2x80x94Xjxe2x80x94 represents an oxygen atom, Yj represents a group of formula xe2x95x90CR5jxe2x80x94;
R1j, R2j, R3j and R4j each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom;
R5j represents a hydrogen atom;
R6j represents a hydrogen atom;
nj represents 1; and
 represents a single bond.
(6) The compound described in (1) which is 5-[6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-2-naphthyl-methyl]thiazolidin-2,4-dione.
Where any of the compounds of formula (I) to (X) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof can exist in the form of various isomers, for example, as stereoisomers based on an asymmetric carbon atom [for example, the carbon atom at the 2-position of the chroman ring or at the 5-position of the thiazolidine ring of compounds of formula (I) is an asymmetric carbon atom], stereoisomers based on such an asymmetric carbon atom and mixtures thereof in any ratio are all represented by the same formula. The present invention therefore embraces all of these isomers and mixtures thereof.
In each of the compounds of formula (I) to (X) and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, the 2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl ring, for example, has various tautomers. In formulae (I) to (X), these tautomers and mixtures thereof in any ratio are all represented by the same formula. The present invention therefore embraces all of these isomers and mixtures thereof.
In the present invention, when any of the compounds of formulae (I) to (X) or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof forms a solvate (for example a hydrate), they are also embraced by the present invention. For example, each of the compounds of formulae (I) to (X) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof will form hydrates when left in the air or when recrystallized in the presence of water, and will absorb water. The present invention also embraces such solvents.
The present invention also embraces all the prodrugs, that is, compounds which are derivatives of compounds of formulas (I) to (X) and are converted under physiological conditions into the compounds of formulas (I) to (X) or into pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Preferred examples of the compounds of the present invention represented by each of formulae (I) to (X) include:
i) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (troglitazone),
ii) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2-methyl-7-t-butylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2-ethyl-5,7,8-trimethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iv) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2-isobutyl-5,7,8-trimethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
v) 5-[4-(6-acetoxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vi) 5-[4-(6-ethoxycarbonyloxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
vii) 5-{4-[2-(3-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
viii) 5-{4-[2-(4-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
ix) 5-{4-[2-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (pioglitazone),
x) 5-{4-[2-(6-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xi) 5-[(2-benzyl-2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)methyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xii) 5-[(2-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzopyran-6-yl)methyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (englitazone),
xiii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(2-benzothiazolyl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xiv) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(2-pyrimidinyl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xv) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4,5-dimethylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xvi) 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-thiazol-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xvii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4-phenylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xviii) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4-phenyl-5-methylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xix) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4-methyl-5-phenylthiazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xx) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(5-phenyloxazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxi) 5-(4-{2-[N-methyl-N-(4,5-dimethyloxazol-2-yl)amino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxii) 5-{4-[2-(2-pyrimidinylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxiii) 5-{4-[2-(N-acetyl-N-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxiv) 5-(4-{2-[N-(2-benzothiazolyl)-N-benzylamino]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxv) 5-(4-{3-[N-methyl-N-(2-benzoxazolyl)amino]propoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxvi) 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-pyrid-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (rosiglitazone),
xxvii) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-biphenylyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxviii) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-phenylsulfonylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxix) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-pyrid-2xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Compound A),
xxx) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-pyrid-3xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxi) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-pyrid-4xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxii) 5-(4-{2-[1-(2-phenyl-5-pyridyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxiii) 5-(4-{2-[1-(2-methoxy-5-pyridyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxiv) 5-(4-{2-[1-(2-ethoxy-5-pyridyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxv) 5-(4-{2-[1-(2-isopropoxy-5-pyridyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxvi) 5-(4-{2-[1-(2-benzyl-5-pyridyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xxxvii) 4-{4-[2-(2-phenyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione,
xxxviii) 4-{4-[2-(2-phenyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzylidene}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione,
xxxix) 4-{4-[2-(2-benzothienyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione,
x1) 4-[4-(2-{5-methyl-2-[1-(2-pyridylthio)ethyl]-4-oxazolyl}ethoxy)benzyl]-3,5-isoxazolidinedione.
x1i) 5-{4-(3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1ii) 5-{4-(5-chloro-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1iii) 5-{4-(5-methoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1iv) 5-{4-(5-hydroxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1v) 5-{4-(5-ethoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1vi) 5-{4-(5-isopropoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1vii) 5-[4-(1-methylindolin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1viii) 5-[4-(1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x1ix) 5-[4-(6-methoxy-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Compound B),
1) 5-[4-(5-methoxy-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
1i) 5-[4-(1-benzylbenzimidazol-5-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
1ii) 5-[4-(5-hydroxy-1,4,6,7-tetramethylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
1iii) 5-[4-(5-acetoxy-1,4,6,7-tetramethylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
1iv) 5-{4-[3-(5-methyl-2-phenyloxazol-4-yl)propionyl]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
1v) 5-[6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-2-naphthylmethyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Of these, the following compounds are more preferred:
i) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (troglitazone),
ii) 5-[4-(6-acetoxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iii) 5-[4-(6-ethoxycarbonyloxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
iv) 5-{4-[2-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (pioglitazone),
v) 5-[(2-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzopyran-6-yl)methyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (englitazone),
vi) 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-pyrid-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (rosiglitazone),
vii) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-pyrid-2xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Compound A),
viii) 4-{4-[2-(2-phenyl-5-methyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl}-3,5-isoxazolidinedione,
ix) 5-{4-(5-methoxy-3-methylimidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
x) 5-[4-(1-methylindolin-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xi) 5-[4-(1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xii) 5-[4-(6-methoxy-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Compound B),
xiii) 5-[4-(5-hydroxy-1,4,6,7-tetramethylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione,
xiv) 5-{4-[3-(5-methyl-2-phenyloxazol-4-yl)propionyl]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione, and
xv) 5-[6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)-2-naphthylmethyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Of these, the following compounds are most preferred:
i) 5-[4-(6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetrainethylchroman-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (troglitazone),
ii) 5-{4-[2-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (pioglitazone),
iii) 5-{4-[2-(N-methyl-N-pyrid-2-ylamino)ethoxy]benzyl}thiazolidine-2,4-dione (rosiglitazone),
iv) 5-(4-{2-[1-(4-pyrid-2xe2x80x2-ylphenyl)ethylideneaminooxy]ethoxy}benzyl)thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Compound A) and
v) 5-[4-(6-methoxy-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-ylmethoxy)benzyl]thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Compound B);
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The level of uric acid in the blood of a patient may be measured in a conventional manner. Specifically, blood is collected before and after the administration, for a predetermined period, of a medicament to a patient suffering from hyperuricemia and then the blood uric acid level is measured, for example, by the uricase catalase method [Kageyama: Clin. Chim. Acta., 31, 421-426 (1971)]. A measuring kit employing the above method is commercially available (xe2x80x9cUricolor 400xe2x80x9d, trade name; product of Ono Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.)
The insulin sensitivity enhancer to be used in the present invention may be administered in various forms. There is no particular limitation on the administration form, which will be determined depending on the formulation, as well as on the age, sex or other condition of a patient and/or the severity of the disease. For example, for oral administration, the compound may be employed in the form of a tablet, pill, powder, granule, syrup, solution, suspension, emulsion or capsule. For intravenous administration, the compound may be employed in the form of an injection, with or without a commonly used supplement, such as glucose or amino acid. It can be administered alone intramuscularly, intracutaneously, subcutaneously or intraperitoneally, if necessary. It can also be administered intrarectally as a suppository. Oral administration is generally preferred.
The various preparations described above can be formulated using known adjuvants which are normally employed in this field, such as excipients, binders, disintegrating agents, lubricants, solubilizing agents, corrigents, coating agents and the like.
For the formulation of a tablet, various carriers which are conventionally known in this field can be used. Examples include: excipients, such as lactose, saccharose, sodium chloride, glucose, urea, starch, calcium carbonate, kaolin, crystalline cellulose and silicic acid; binders, such as water, ethanol, propanol, simple syrup, glucose solution, starch solution, gelatin solution, carboxymethyl cellulose, shellac, methyl cellulose, potassium phosphate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone sugar; disintegrating agents, such as dry starch, sodium alginate, agar powder, laminaran powder, sodium bicarbonate, calcium carbonate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, sodium lauryl sulfate, stearic monoglyceride, starch and lactose; disintegration suppressants, such as saccharose, stearin, cacao butter and hydrogenated oil; absorption facilitators, such as quaternary ammonium bases and sodium lauryl sulfate; humectants, such as glycerin and starch, adsorbents, such as starch, lactose, kaolin, bentonite and colloid silicic acid; and lubricants, such as purified talc, stearate, boric acid powder and polyethylene glycol. If necessary, the tablet can be coated, for example sugar-coated, gelatin-coated, enteric-coated or film-coated; the tablet can be formed as a double-layer or multi-layer tablet.
For the formation of a pill, various carriers known in this field can be used. Examples include excipients, such as glucose, lactose, starch, cacao oil, hydrogenated vegetable oil, kaolin and talc; binders, such as gum arabic powder, tragacanth powder, gelatin and ethanol; and disintegrating agents, such as laminaran agar.
For the formation of a suppository, various carriers which are conventionally known in this field can be used. Examples include polyethylene glycol, cacao oil, higher alcohols, esters of higher alcohols, gelatin and semi-synthetic glyceride.
When formulated as an injection, a sterilized solution or suspension which is isotonic with the blood is preferred. For the formation of a solution, emulsion or suspension, any diluent that is conventionally used in this field can be used. Examples include water, ethyl alcohol, propylene glycol, ethoxylated isostearyl alcohol, polyoxylated isostearyl alcohol and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester. In this case, it is possible to include sodium chloride, glucose or glycerin in an amount sufficient to prepare an isotonic solution or to add a conventional adjuvant for solubilization, buffering agent, soothing agent and the like. Furthermore, a colorant, preservative, aroma chemical, flavoring agent, sweetening agent and/or another medicament may be added if necessary.
There is no particular limitation on the amount of active compound to be incorporated in the above pharmaceutical preparation. The amount may be selected freely as needed, but we generally prefer to incorporate the compound in an amount of from 1 to 70% by weight, preferably from 1 to 30% by weight based on the whole composition.
The dosage of the insulin sensitivity enhancer may vary, depending on the symptoms, age, body weight and condition of the patient, as well as upon the route of administration and the like. In the case of oral administration, it is desirable to administer to an adult human patient at least 0.1 mg (preferably 1 mg) and preferably no more than 1000 mg (preferably 500 mg) per day, depending on the symptoms, which may be administered in a single dose or in divided doses. In the case of intravenous administration, an amount of 0.01 mg (preferably 0.1 mg) as a lower limit and 500 mg (preferably 200 mg) as an upper limit per adult per day is desirable, depending on the symptoms, which may be administered in a single dose or in divided doses.
The invention will be described in more detail by the following Example, which illustrates the activity of the compounds of the present invention, and the subsequent Formulation Examples.